Angel
by Kriemhild
Summary: To scape from family, friends and traditions was easy. To scape from her wasn't.
1. A new start

I **don't own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide the knights in my closet but that's cause they ask me to!) except for Marcus & Ila. These two are **MINE**!

I came to Britain trying to scape from my family, from my life, from my own. I couldn't keep pretending I was happy. I never knew the meaning of happiness: for the Cassius family duty came always first.

I ran away from everything I knew including my wife Claudia, daughter of Antonius Pontius. She once said our marriage was a blessing, that she had never been more happy in her entire life. I felt sorry for her, sorry for not been able to feel the same way: our marriage is perhaps my biggest mistake. It might sound cruel but it's the truth: I couldn't feel. My heart was a hard as a stone to save me from suffering.

After months of traveling I finally arrived to this island, to my freedom. Marcus Maximus Cassius is my name, Commander Marcus Maximus Cassius. My arrival to the Badon Hill was nothing like I expected, perhaps because I wasn't expecting to find you.

I still remember that day: it was very early in the morning, foggy and cold like almost every day in Britain. My body was tired from the journey but I refused to find some rest until I spoke with the man I was suposed to be working with. My childhood friend Artorius Castus.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't see you as you walked towards me. A cloak wrapped around your slim body didn't allow me to see your face. I was speechless as you remove the hood and smiled. Now standing a few inches away from me I could see your beautiful features: dark eyes, long curly brown hair, pink lips...I never wanted to kiss a woman so badly until I found myself standing there with you.

You smiled again. I was still speechless. The door behind us, the one we both were looking for, sudenly opened. You walked inside without saying a single word and I followed. It was the first time I saw Ila, my beautiful angel. God had finally answered my prayers. He finally sent me an angel.

**TBC Reviews are always wecome:)**


	2. My Angel, my enemy

I **don't own** any of the characters used in this story (even if I would love to, well alright maybe I hide the knights in my closet but that's cause they ask me to!) except for Marcus & Ila. These two are **MINE**!

"Good morning Ila. I was not expecting you this early my lady." Artorius said to the woman as he welcome her with a warm smile. Ila. It was an unusual but beautiful name. I loved the sound of it.

"Teasing me this early in the morning my friend? You know I'm no lady Arthur!" she said, also returning the smile and then turned to me. I was still standing by the door, my gaze fixed onher more than I wanted to admit. "I believe we have some company."

It was then when Artorius noticed my presence in the room. I wasn't upset, I could understand it was hard to notice someone else in the room when Ila was present. "Marcus! my old friend!" he said happily as he walked to me and embrace me. "I can't believe Jols didn't inform me of your arrival."

I laughed and returned his embrace. The boy I knew once was now a man but he hadn't change at all. "Don't blame him. I believe the man you call Jols is now taking care of other things like finding this Roman a room and with luck something to eat." I said still laughing a bit. "You know me, I wanted to see you first."

"Of course. Always stubborn Marcus, always." he said with a smile, then I saw him turned his atention to the mysterious woman. "Ila. This is Commander Marcus Maximus Cassius, he will be now staying with us here in Badon Hill training the new recruits."

"A pleasure to meet you Commander Cassius." she said with a lovely smile.

"Marcus, this is Ila. She's my oldest friend in this island and perhaps the most beautiful." he said giving the woman another warm smile.

"Arthur! stop teasing me or you will regret it!" she said half-laughing. God!she wasso beautiful whenshe laughed. "I won't inform you of anything and go right to the tavern to have a decent breakfast. I'll keep the news to myself and perhaps I told you about it in a week or so."

I laughed. The woman was teasing him as well. "Also a pleasure to meet you Lady Ila." I said as I dare to hold your small hand to place a chaste kiss on it.

"Did he know who's hand he's kissing?" she asked amused.

"I believe he isn't my dear Ila but you should not worry he's not like Commander Livius." Artorius said to her as I stared at them both, equally amused.

"May I know then who's hand I'm kissing my lady?"

Ila smiled and stared into my eyes. "The hand of a Britton." she said simply.

I stared at her. _The hand of a Britton_. My angel was also my enemy. The enemy I was tought to fight and kill since I had memory. But what a Britton was doing in Badon Hill? and walking so freely and careless when she was surrounded by the enemy?.

"There's an explanation to it Marcus and half of it I mention on my letters. I shall explain the rest of it once you have some food and rest. All I can say is that the situation in Britain is different of what they know in Rome. She has my trust and should have yours as well my friend." Artorius said to me. I could see the silent plead in his eyes, pleading to not make a problem of something I knew had a logical explanation.

"All in his right time. I can see you haven't change Artorius." I replied and then turned to Ila. "Still a pleasure." I said and kissed her hand again. She smiled in amusement.

"Not wonder why Commander Cassius is a friend of yours Arthur." she said still smiling and then without warning we heard a knock on the door. It was Jols.

"Arthur." the man said as he walked into the room. "Ila? what a wonderful surprise. I'm glad to have you back my lady."

"Glad to be back as well Jols."

"And Commander Cassius right my lord?" he asked turning to me.

"Yes. And please call me Marcus."

"As you wish Marcus." he said with a smile.

"Hey! You can call him by his name after he requested it for the first time and I'm requesting it for years now and you still can't do it!" Ila protested. The three of us laughed.

"What can I do for you my friend?" Artorius asked to the man.

"I'm afraid I must interrup your meeting Arthur. I believe you forget about your meeting with Commander Livius. He's waiting for you at the meeting hall."

Artorius shook his head lightly. "Of course. My memory is a complete mess my dear Jols. I'll go inmediately." then he turned to both Ila and I. "My friends, I must leave for a moment. Why don't you both wait for me here? I'll send Jols to bring your breakfasts so you both can eat properly while waiting for my return. Is that alright with you both?"

Ila nodded. "Of course. Bring me the usual Jols." Jols nodded.

"Yes, sounds good to me Artorius." I said and then I sat down.

"Alright then. Lets go Jols, we don't want to make Commander Livius wait for too long." he said and then both men left the room. I looked up ather asshe remove her cloak and sat down infront of me.

"First kissing my hand and now haing breakfast with me. Do you ever expected anything like this Commander Cassius?"

"Never but I'm liking the idea. I'm looking forward to see if Brittons are the barbarians Roman assure them to be." I said teasing her.

Ila laughed. "Oh, I'm sure we are. When I said to bring the usual I meant soup. Soup made of the flesh of Roman soldiers." she said jokingly. I laughed.

"Really? I can't lie to you Ila..." I said moving closer to her. "that one is perhaps my favorite kind of soup but don't tell anyone or I'll be in trouble."

Ila smiled. "Do not worry. I won't tell." she said and we both laughed.

**TBC Reviews are always wecome:)**

**Starnat: Thanks for reading hun! I'm glad you like it too. **


End file.
